Just Bite The Cupcake!
by JustACupCakeLover
Summary: Twilightfied version of Last Bite. After ending a bad relationship Bella, famous cupcake store owner, swears off men. But can Edward, a handsome chef from Ireland, change her mind? Flambé Cupcakes got nothing on the fire between these two lovers!
1. Prologue: Fish Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Thanks to the amazing TrippingOverYou, I couldn't have done it without him! :)**

**Based on the story Last Bite by Nancy Verde Barr ~ just twilightfied!  
><strong>

Just Bite The Cupcake!

Prologue:

Fish Cupcakes

"Anybody can make you enjoy the first bite of a dish, but only a real chef can make you enjoy the last." - Fran_çois Minot, editor of Guide Michelin._

_Here's my spin-off motto:_

_"Anybody would lick the icing of a cupcake, but only a real pastry chef can make you finish the crumbs." – Bella Swan, proud owner of Just Bite the Cupcake!_

"Miss Swan, thank you for your inspirational quote, I'm sure no one will ever be able to resist just taking one bite of your cupcakes, they'll devour it, including the paper if they can!" my reporter complimented. "So tell me, what led to all this success?" She gestured to my cupcake boutique located on Wall Street as she spoke.

"I would have to thank my mother, Renee, for her eccentric personality, she always wanted to try new novelties and exotic tastes in her cooking" I responded.

"Ah, I see..." my reporter answered "We must all thank Ms. Renee Swan for her colourful influence." She was looking at the glass display cases filled with vibrantly decorated cupcakes.

"Can you explain more about how your bakery operates?" she continued.

"Well, I personally make the baked goods from scratch alongside my hand-picked team that is fully qualified to handle the high demands." I answered.

"Oh, so it isn't just the products in display?" the reporter asked in surprise eyeing the variety of cupcakes already on offer.

"No, we also offer catering for special events such as banquets and weddings, as long as we have an adequate amount of time to prepare." I explained.

"How many flavours are offered?"

"Good question, but it is better if you see for yourself." I brought out the thick catalogue illustrating creations I gathered over these short years.

"We offer a variety of flavours and even specialize to a customer's requirements if they have a particularly taste they would like from us, so the possibilities are infinite." I replied as the reporter flipped through the pages.

Her eyes grew wide at the overwhelming sight of from the Classic Vanilla to the Asian themed Thai Tea to the package deal of a tower filled with 30 cupcakes of your choice.

"Wow..." escaped her mouth before she regained her composure, "Approximately, how many flavours are listed not including a customer's request?"

I take a minute to calculate "My best estimate would be over 100..." I finally answered.

She nods her head slowly and stares at me in disbelief at how casually I answered her question.

"What was the most unique order you've made?"

"Fish cupcakes!" I answer immediately.

"As in an undersea theme?" she asked, clearly confused at such a simple concept.

"No, I mean actual fish from the lake. My father, Charlie, loves fishing during the week-end and my first order was from him after a highly successful trip. We already had fried fish, dried fish, salted fish, baked fish, and barbecued fish, so he proposed a challenge of a cupcake."

"How did that turn out?" she asked, clearly intrigued.

"As well as could be expected..." I sighed "with grinded fish to form a paste that could be easily mixed in with the batter and teriyaki glaze. He and his friends loved it, but let's just it's not my kind of cake. Nor any normal persons…"

We both burst out laughing at the ridiculous concoction of a cupcake.

"Okay..." the reporter trails off fighting her giggles. Once her laughing fit subsided she was firing away with the questions again. "So what made you pursue your own business? From what I heard your skills in the kitchen can easily land you a job as a gourmet chef at Adour owned by the famous Alain Ducasse."

"Did you interview my father and his friends? They are very unreliable critics because they have the strangest appetites!" I joked.

"Don't be so modest, I've done my research. You graduated top of the class from the Culinary Institute of America and worked with some of the most prominent pastry chefs, - including a descendent of Antonin Careme and famous Mr. Chocolate, Jacque Torres – just naming a few.

I blushed at the compliments being listed and tried to redirect the attention answering her original question.

"Okay well, when I first started I wanted something relaxed and at my own pace, but working in such a high class restaurant puts a lot of pressure on the chefs. Also each set dish on the menu has to meet a certain standard but being my own boss means I can make my own standards and let my imagination run loose creating my own menu."

"I see your point, but you could have opened any restaurant, why cupcakes?"

"I just always had an interest in desserts, I have a bad habit of associating cooked meals to dinner - a necessity in life - but baking was more of a hobby. I make cupcakes no matter what mood I'm in; it cheers me up when I'm sad, it releases my frustration when I'm mad, and it's just fun when I'm happy. I enjoy sharing that delight with others, I love the way a child eyes light up when they receive a cupcake and their toothy grin." I explain with passion.

"I think, I understand where you are coming from." the reporter empathized.

"It's not just children; it's the kid in everyone." I explained further and produce a little package containing a vanilla cupcake decorated with a petite edible camera to prove my point.

The reporter's face brightened at the small treat, I could tell from her eyes she appreciated how I personalized the plain cupcake to match her interest in photography.

She swiftly untied the ribbons on the box and broke off a piece to try. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she described her experience "Mmmhm... it's so light and smooth, instantly melting on my tongue, this is amazing with a capital A!"

"Thank you," I reply honestly.

Suddenly a bell went off in the background. "Well I guess that's a wrap. Thank you for your time, Miss Swan; it's been a pleasure to work with you." The reporter concluded.

"Same goes for you." I reply shaking her hand.

"Yo, it's time for you to interview the baseball star!" a cocky voice yelled.

We both sigh in annoyance as Mike Newton, includes himself at our table at the small bakery at Forks.

"Hi Mike," I greet politely as he sits down.

"Hey Bella, why did you skip gym today?" he asked.

"Bella did not skip, she had a legit reason; I got her permission from the office for her to aid me in the newspaper article." Angela defended.

"Do you need any more help?" Mike asked "I would gladly offer my assistance." He announced proudly striking a superior pose with his hand across his chest.

"No need, we just finished our last take, right Bella?" Angela asked slightly disturbed by Mike.

"Yea, we just finished the fantasy interview of me being a pastry chef."

"Did Angela ask how you manage to stay so fit without going to gym?" a voice joked, as the person slid in the booth beside Angela.

"Ben! Not everyone is like you always riding their bike to school." Angela said in disapproval playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Touché" her boyfriend said.

"Bella's too clumsy with sports; I don't think much exercise will be accomplished by her, but she does give others quite a work out." Mike laughed.

I blush remembering the countless times he had to dodge my volleyball attempts despite being on the same team.

"Girlfriend, do share your secrets, the gym is getting rather boring..." quipped Jessica as she cozied up next to Mike.

"High metabolism?" I answered though it sounded more like a question.

"Baby, I know a more effective exercise." Mike suggested as he eyed Jessica's rack.

With that said Jessica and Mike quickly departed giving quick good-byes as they ran off to do their _exercise._

"Pssh... exercise my ass, it's more like sexercise" Tyler scoffed as he replaced the spot the love birds just occupied.

We all broke off laughing.

It seemed like just yesterday, when I was joking with my friends during our senior year at Forks High School and had my pretend interview, but that was five years ago.


	2. Chocolate Lava Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Thanks to the amazing TrippingOverYou, I couldn't have done it without him! :)**

Chocolate Lava Cupcakes

"So what do you think?" Angela asked, snapping me out of my reverie of memories.

"Just like how I remember it, five years ago, but better." I replied as I read over her rough draft of the interview.

"Of course" Angela replied offhandedly "I have to keep up my reputation and having the same report as a high school student just wouldn't do. Plus you give me more to write about nowadays."

I laughed at my friend; the shy girl from high school has grown into a confident and successful journalist covering the top stories for the New York Times.

"Yes, now you can replace the 100 flavours of cupcakes with 200." I said.

"Bella, that's not all that's changed." Angela said.

"Right, I didn't quite make it to Wall Street."

"You're pretty darn close, still in the Manhattan area. Anyways you're better off beside the Plaza Hotel, with all the business from the tourists and locals that buy cupcakes for their picnics in Central Park. Wall Street is a financial district so those workers are probably glued to their computers watching the stock market, no business there."

"Still doing your research" I noticed.

"I always do my research! Speaking of research how did you get Alice Brandon, upcoming couturier to design cupcake merchandise?" Angela's pen was ready, as always, in her hand.

"Actually, it was her idea to form a partnership; she offered her artistic skills in return for my culinary skills, so she created the clothing line Cupcake Dreams while I make mini low fat cupcakes so her customers can enjoy some guilty pleasures."

"Very fitting since her own boutique is called Daydream Away." Angela said, all the while diligently taking notes.

"How did she find out about you?" Angela asked.

"We're actually related, Renee and Esme are cousins, so that makes her my second cousin."

"That explains her trendy style, must have spent quite some time with Aunt Renee."

"Plus, Esme is an architect." I added.

"Esme Cullen? The same Esme Cullen that married the world-famous surgeon Carlisle and restores antique houses?" Angela asked, clearly surprised.

"Yea, he's my uncle."

"So Alice is his step-daughter?"

"Bingo! Esme first marriage was to Charles Brandon, but he died at war, so Alice kept her last name in honour of him serving the country. And she wanted to keep her parents name out of her business to prove she could succeed with her own talent and not their acquired fame."

"Well she succeeded all right, aged 19 and she's already made a name for herself. Any other famous relatives I should know about?" Angela questioned.

"Alice is dating Jasper Hale, twin brother of super model Rosalie Hale, both of whom are nephew and niece to Carlisle."

If Angela was shocked before she was now floored by this new found information.

"Jasper Hale, the recantation of Leonardo da Vinci and Rosalie Hale, the fallen angel." She said, finally finding her voice.

I nod my head and add "Carlisle also has a son, but his first wife took him to Ireland."

"He's probably famous there." Angela mumbled.

I decided to give Angela a break and ask about her latest stories.

She seems to brighten up at being able to contribute something to the conversation and starts babbling away about a new restaurant called Breaking Bronze, which is supposed to represent the owner's Irish decent but so far the customers relate it more to his glorious hair. She was going to continue her gossip about the hunk of a chef but her ringing cell phone interrupted her description.

After a brief conversation, Angela gave me an apologetic glance and ended the call.

"Sorry, got to run, business calls, I have an interview with Emmett McCarty." Angela apologizes as she gets up to leave.

I give her a hug and hand her a box of cupcakes. It's becoming a tradition now, after the first interview five years ago I made her a vanilla cupcake, this time with my improved skills I made her chocolate lava cupcakes, with caramelized sugar forming film strips on top.

"By the way Emmett McCarty is dating Rosalie Hale, but let's just keep all the connections hush hush." I whispered and winked.

Angela chuckles as she gathers her belongings, "Why am I not surprised anymore, don't worry I'll write that you're connected to notorious figures."

"I may be Italian but I'm not involved with the mafia and neither is my family!" I call out, making Angela laugh.

"Whatever." She dismissed as she walked to the door "Ciao, beautiful Bella" Angela called over her shoulder as she departed.

"Peace out Homie!" I attempted with a gangster accent.

"Nice try, but that wasn't even the right dialect!" Mike mocked from the behind the counter.

I glared at him, before resolving to be a little cruel.

"Whatever, at least I tried, what happened to: I'm going to be the next MLB star?" I imitated him.

Mike was blushing furiously and reminded me about the badminton accident sending me on a guilt trip.

"I'm sorry, Mike..." I began to apologize "If it wasn't for me you would have already..."

Tyler cuts me off, "Newton! Are you still trying to blame Bella? She already did so much for you! She asked her step dad Phil to get you in a minor league team; she gave you a job as manager and let you hire staff that all happen to have the same name Mike! "

"It was a coincidence!" Mike interjected.

"Maybe once or twice but five Mikes are a bit unlikely" Tyler roared causing two of the Mikes wiping the tables to look up.

"I couldn't throw well with an injured wrist!" Mike protested effectively changing the topic.

"You couldn't throw. Period. With or without an injured wrist your throw was shit." Tyler stated matter-of- factly.

Mike opened his mouth to disagree but an authoritative voice stopped him. "Enough bantering and get back to work!" the voice commanded.

Our heads turned to the five foot pixie standing by the entrance, arms crossed over her chest and tapping the floor impatiently with her heels.

"Well?" her irritated voice asked.

Tyler stalked off into the kitchen while Mike tried to look occupied arranging the display cases.

"Alice," I called as I walked over to give my cousin a hug "What brings you here?"

"Bella," she greeted hugging back and softening her posture.

"You, my dear cousin, haven't been visiting me lately, so I have to come and bring you to me." Alice scolded gently as she dragged me out of the store and towards her boutique.

It always amazes me how such a little creature has so much strength physically and a presence that can control my staff. She also seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to things too.

"After today, Mike's going to want to hire another staff member."

"Another Mike?" I grimaced.

"No surprise there." Alice smiled. "You do know it wasn't your fault, right?" she asked.

"Yes Tyler just mentioned it," I replied "but I still feel responsible."

"Bella, there was only one spot left on the team and Emmett took that spot, Mike didn't stand a chance." Alice revealed with a sigh "I hope he didn't guilt you into giving him the job."

"No, Mike earned this job, it wasn't out of pity; he does all his duties, and has experience from Newton's Olympic Outfitter's. He's responsible, loyal, hard-working and friendly; all the customers love his humour. The Mike's he hired are actually good staff, I trust his judgement, strange coincidences or not." I defended.

"Okay, okay" Alice said her hands up in mock surrender "Calm down, I was just saying, I trust your judgement in Mike also. Do you trust my judgement?"

"He's still with Jessica." I blurted.

"I didn't say anything." Alice said with a knowing smile. "But you can't wear the cupcake T-shirt all day, you need something more appealing."

"It's cute and you designed it."

"I design all my clothes, so do you trust me?" she repeated.

"Yes," I said in submission.

No one could say no to Alice, including me, but I could be difficult.

"But I don't see the point, it's not like I have a boyfriend to impress anymore."

"We'll see about that..." Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm not taking him back!" I said firmly.

"Who said anything about him? There are other guys, Bella." She said in exasperation.

"I'm taking a break from dating; I already got a pet to replace him."

"Your pet rat can't replace a man!" Alice gasped.

"Yes he can, Insanity is a rodent, just like all men." I explained.

"You named your rat Insanity?" Alice asked looking at me like I was insane.

"Yes, Insanity is always engaging in that incessant wheel spinning and I'm always stuck in the repeating cycle of heartbreak, so the name is pretty fitting." I shrugged.

"Bella, you're going to break this cycle." Alice said fiercely.


	3. Cinnamon Heart Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Thanks to the amazing TrippingOverYou, I couldn't have done it without him! :)**

Cinnamon Heart Cupcake

"That's what I thought... but look at the stunt Riley and Vicky pulled." I complain.

"Oh yes, your dentist boyfriend was fucking his red head secretary, when you walked in on them. No wonder he refused to travel saying he couldn't leave his clients, what would poor Icky do without her daily dose of slutting around with that son of a bitch?" Alice spat angrily.

"Just drop it, Alice." I try to say it calmly, but my voice is faltering. I tried to push down a year's worth of emotion but it's threatening to overcome me.

"Look, I know it hurts, but just keep reminding yourself that he was a manwhore so that relationship was a failure anyway." Alice said consolingly.

"Yeah. Like our breakup."

_Flashback:_

_A month ago, I got recruited to an event in Italy and asked him to travel with me, he refused. Saying it was too short of a notice even though I gave him two months advance notice. We had a heated argument and he suggested we take break and I stormed off yelling Italian obscenities, particularly "Vaffanculo!" (the equivalent of Fuck off) as I slammed his door. _

_A week later, his receptionist called to reschedule my next appointment. I was livid, but replied sweetly to Victoria. Riley was going to get an unpleasant visit during my scheduled session; he was not breaking up with me with a cancelled check-up. I devised a plan to go to his office and let him know that I was breaking up with him and getting a new dentist!_

_Turns out he already made plans. Vicky was giving him a lap dance on his office chair when my untimely intrusion made him drop his erotic dancer._

"_Bella, this isn't what it looks like..." Riley panted. _

"_Vicky was helping me with...uh... the screw!" his panic voice stuttered as he fumbled with his chair._

"_Seems like the only screw that's loose is yours; my bad for interrupting the screwing process." I said unimpressed as I turned to leave._

"_Bella. Wait. We need to talk about this." He pleaded._

_I turned around and said "There's nothing left to talk about, actions speak louder than words." _

_I tilted my head towards Vicky as she clutched her barely-there uniform in a futile attempt to cover her lacy bra._

"_Hey Puttana (whore), Vicky's a nice –stripper- name" I addressed the clueless receptionist, keeping the stripper part silently to myself._

_I walked out of the building head held high, and broke down the next ten blocks on my walk home._

_End of flashback: _

"I have already been through the five stages of heartbreak." I said trying to convince myself more than Alice.

Realization: That was obvious when I caught Vicky playing naughty nurse with her unbuttoned gauzy, see-through white uniform. Check.

Denial: My hot twenty six year old blond dentist can't even come up with a legit excuse. Skip.

Isolation: Locked in a dark room crying, listening to emo music and binging on ice-cream and cupcakes. Check.

Rage: Burning all the photo's, venting to all my friends, breaking all the toothbrushes, wasting tooth paste and dental floss, then whipping up a storm of cupcakes topped with crushed spicy cinnamon hearts. Check.

Acceptance: We are officially over. Check.

"You forgot stage six." Alice noted.

"What's stage six...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Indulgence: shopping of course, but you don't have to spend a penny at my store!" Alice squealed excitedly as we reached our destination.

The front of the store had a large glass display, spit into six cubes housing six mannequins, under spotlights and unique backdrops. Each section representing a fraction of the different styles offered, with a revolving door in between the fourth and fifth exhibit.

The first model was a little girl with wavy cotton candy pink hair, dressed in a flowy knee length pastel multi-color dress, and silver flats. She was surrounded by clouds, unicorns, rainbows and all things cute, with frosty peach lighting creating a soft haze. This was the original inspiration for Daydream Away, a place where faeries exist and a girl can live her fantasy.

I somewhat recall that particular memory, I was reading a book under the shade of a large oak tree, while babysitting Alice. I could totally picture it now; Alice in her younger years carefree and running barefoot through green fields with the wind blowing through her hair trying to catch the dandelion seeds to make a wish. When she finally did, she skipped over to me and said her wish from the dandelion was to dress me up.

I laughed back then and said "In your dreams."

Ironically, here I am now, at Daydream Away, Alice's dream come true.

Luckily, over the years, Alice expanded her taste; the next model was platinum blonde with teased hair, dressed in a little black dress and killer heels. She was placed on a light up dance floor with a strategically placed disco ball to imitate the flashing lights in a club, and a DJ booth in the corner to complete the scene. This was Alice's transition from her innocent childhood to her partying teenage years.

Her next outfit was created for more professional people, the model sat cross legged on a black leather couch with a laptop balanced on her thighs. The brunette had her hair in a bun with a pen holding it together, dressed in sophisticated white blouse and tight mini pencil skirt, and inch-short suede beige heels, with a pair of black rimmed glasses. This one was definitely a huge contrast to Alice's previous two displays, it was mature over her years but she managed to sell it.

The store name was above the doors a master piece created by Jasper Hale for Alice's grand opening present. He engraved Daydream Away in crystal with fancy French script and attached white lights, so the rainbow spectrum shone through like a prism. It was a creative and required precise sculpting along with accurate math calculations, an impossible project for anyone but Jasper. This essence reflects Jasper's work of art and compliments Alice's work of beauty.

After admiring the store name, I pry my eyes away and skip past the doors, to the next display. Returning back to Alice's rebellious teen years, a model was perched on a branch of a skeleton tree. She had long side bangs that covered most of her face and straight black hair with blood red feather extensions entwined in the strands. She was dressed all black – tight black corset, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black choker and studded belt. This was definitely the time following Mr. Brandon's death, where Alice pummelled down to the dark ages. It reflects in her gothic and vampiric style, bats hung from the ceiling and a low mist hugged the dead leaves on the ground, while the purple floor lights added to the gloomy atmosphere.

Luckily that phase didn't last too long, and Alice reverted back to her happy-go-lucky self. The bare tree was now flourishing in green in the next showcase. A girl sat beneath it in a baggy off-shoulder white t-shirt with a simple logo, dark blue jean shorts, and red sneakers. The perfect summer look - casual and down to earth.

Finally, the last case was fulfilling to her ambitions now, Haute couture. The model inside was a replica of Rosalie the golden goddess. The main attraction in this background was the conveyer belt moving the mannequin down the runway, with two following spot lights like an actual fashion show. Once it hit the end it did a U-turn so the audience got a three sixty of the dress. The front of the dress was short above mid thigh and the back touched the ground, it was a new style that elongated the legs while still maintaining the elegance of a gown. This was the exact dress Rosalie wore in her latest photo shoot for Vogue; the only difference was the color.

Rosalie requested two dresses be tailored because she couldn't decide which she liked better. Eventually she chose the dress with satin midnight violet on the outside and ocean blue underneath, since the purple brings out her eyes. The remaining satin blue sky dress with the Lavender blush underside was left for display.

"No need to be envious of the models Bella, you're going to be my life size Barbie!" Alice giggled as she ushers me inside.

"Lovely..." I say faking enthusiasm for her benefit even though I'm groaning internally.


	4. Devil's Food Cupcake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Thanks to the amazing TrippingOverYou, I couldn't have done it without him! :)  
><strong>

Devil's Food Cupcake

"Mike's reliable, right?" Alice asked worriedly just before we entered.

"Yes, I already went over this." I sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm just making sure he can handle the store, because you're about to spend hours in Alice's Wonderland."

I smiled and nodded at my younger cousin though I secretly thought I was damning my soul to hell and entering Satan's lair to torture my body. Against the usual norm that girls love shopping I despised it with a burning passion, even if it's an all-expense paid trip. If I could I would wear t-shirts and sweats every day, I would; but that's just wishful thinking, Alice would never allow such an abomination of an outfit.

So I suck it up and parade around the two level clothing emporium, with Alice as my personal shopper. We whirlwind through the casual sections with Alice insisting I already own enough of those articles and piling on the dresses that would make me look drop dead gorgeous.

"Alice, these are all ridiculously short! I'm going to flash people if I wear this!" I whined holding up a similar black dress to the platinum blonde model on display.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Alice pouted then thought better of it "Oh wait you need new ones!"

She added a handful of flimsy fabric and joked "A safety measure, in case you do flash." with a wink.

"Haha you're so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Less talking and more changing!" Alice admonished thrusting me and my rack of clothes into the changing room.

I tried on the sinful black dress first hoping to flash her so she would get me clothes instead of handkerchiefs. The bodice was super low cut that if I bent over one could see China and only held up by thin spaghetti straps. If God saw this dress, no doubt, he would list it as the eighth deadly sin.

I mentally prepared myself for this disastrous arrangement as I walked out of the changing room to the giant mirror outside, but to my amazement it looked stunning. The short-length enhanced my legs and the tight dress hugged all my curves perfectly. For the first time in days, I actually felt beautiful.

"Damn, Riley missed out." I said as I winked at myself through the mirror.

"Riley would be missing teeth if he saw you, sweetie, you'd rot his teeth!" Alice laughed "You don't even need to sell cupcakes for men to have their sugar rush."

"Let's not go there; I'm not trading my business in return for prostitution." I warned Alice.

"You don't have to. If you dressed like this every day your cupcake store will be booming with business with people trying to get a glimpse of you. You could totally be the cupcake girl mascot!" Alice suggested animatedly. "I know the perfect outfit, a lacy pink apron, white corset, oh the possibilities!" Alice rambled.

"Uh, let's keep it professional, I'm not going to use sex to sell my cupcakes; that would be objectifying me and setting a very bad example to the children." I said logically before Alice gets in over her head.

"Fine!" she shouted after I ruined her fun. "Next!" she commanded making the most out of dress-up time.

Literally hours later, Alice released me from wardrobe mayhem. I had enough clothes to create a miniature version of the store and more than enough to replace my current closet three times and enough heels to last a lifetime. Luckily I only had to take a few bags that I was required to wear these coming days, while the rest were going to be delivered to my new home with Alice.

Since my break up with Riley, I couldn't crash at his place anymore, so I'm temporarily living at a hotel. Forks is obviously a lost cause, I am so not driving across the state to go home and work. It would take two days non-stop so that's basically me living at my cupcake store. I don't even know where Renee is at the moment so that's out of the question. My only option was rooming with Alice; who conveniently needs a new place since her current residence lacks accommodating space for her outrageous amount of clothes.

I bent down to hug Alice good-bye and gave a small kiss to her cheek as I thanked her for all the clothes.

"No problem, that's what little cousins are here for." Alice said dutifully.

I saluted her as I clumsily made my way to the door in Alice's approved attire, which unfortunately includes four-inched heels.

"Wear something nice on Tuesday" Alice shouted after me causing a few heads to turn in our direction.

I turned around and asked "What's happening Tuesday?"

"You're going to have a visitor." Alice hinted vaguely before she was stampeded by her customers begging her to help them with their outfits.

Some of the girls shot me a dirty glance for hogging Alice for so long.

I left briskly after Alice immersed herself in work helping her clients with their hot mess.

One of Alice's sales clerks; Kate Denali, complimented me as I left that I looked completely different than when I first entered.

I gave her a genuine smile but Kate's cow of a sister, Irina had to ruin it by saying "Of course, she spent the whole day with Alice, who can change an ugly duckling into a Swan."

Kate gave her sister a warning glance and Irina bid her generic farewell's "Thank you for shopping at Daydream Away."

Kate politely said "Have a nice evening, Miss Swan." to spite her rude sister.

"You too Kate, I'll make sure to tell Alice about the excellent service tonight."

Poor Irina blanched and opened her mouth to apologize but I was already out the door before she had a chance. I'll let her sweat about her behaviour, but I wouldn't say a thing about it, knowing Alice she would give Irina Hell for disrespecting me. But I think I'll mention promoting Kate, since Tanya quit so that she could pursue a career as a waitress. Apparently the tipping percentage was higher than commission which was already off the charts.

I didn't ponder too long on the eldest Denali's sister decision because I was greeted warmly by Mike as I entered my store.

"Welcome to Just Bite the Cupcake; would you like to try our cupcake of the day?"

"No thank you. I already tried Devil's Food Cupcake when I made it this morning." I said amused.

"Bella is that you?" Mike asked doing a double take.

"The one and only" I nodded.

"I think I died and went to heaven." Mike fainted drastically with his hand on his forehead.

I looked back to see if Jessica was in hearing range, luckily she was busy helping some college freshman.

"You would wish you died if Jessica heard you, she'd make your life living Hell!" I hissed causing Mike to flinch as he remembered the last time his eyes strayed from Jessica.

"Bella, you'll cause all faithful men to become decadent if you dress like that." Eric Yorkie, my accountant impeached as he walked up from behind one hand casually draped on my shoulder.

I scowled as I shook him off and said "Don't you have a date with your computer, a nice dinner crunching some numbers?"

"See what I mean..." Eric said absent-mindedly as he returned to his office in the backroom.

Mike recovering from his initial shock got straight down to business, "Recently Connor quit due to his marriage with Lauren, they're moving to Canada to take care of Lauren's great aunt in hopes that after her death, she'll leave the inheritance, so we need a replacement baker."

"Okay." I say as I process the information.

"I already went through the potential candidates," Mike informed me as he rummaged behind the desk and produced a file. "His names Mike and the second interview is scheduled for Monday."

I skimmed over the resume and said "Looks good. Monday I'm a little tight on time, how about you do it."

"Me? Seriously?" Mike stuttered.

"Yeah, why not, I trust your judgement, you haven't failed me yet." I encouraged looking at the two Mike's attentively helping the customers out front by explaining the products.

Mike nodded and praised himself, "Yes, Mikes are the best!"

"That's great" I said dismissively, "Sorry but I've got to check the back." I lied successfully, avoiding one of Mike's monologues of his greatness.

I slipped in through the swinging doors as another Mike pushed a trolley of raw ingredients into the kitchen. Wandering through the large kitchen, I could see the other two Mikes helping Tyler finish an order, Charlotte and Peter, a young couple referred by Jasper preparing another batch of cupcakes. They all gave me a courteous nod as I passed before returning to work.

Eric was furiously typing away as I passed his office and didn't even notice me stumbling by. Ben, my manager, was more observant and managed to give me a thumb up as he engaged in a heated conversation with the publishers concerning my upcoming Simply Sinful Cupcake Recipe Book.

I painfully made my way upstairs to my office and immediately flung off the shoes and collapsed onto the couch rubbing my sore feet. I was just going to take a brief nap but ending up falling asleep till closing.

A knock outside my door woke me from my slumber and I opened to find Mike Newton standing at the door saying it's time to lock up for the night. I told him that he could go home with the others as I set the alarm. Ten minutes later I was in a sleep coma in my hotel suite.

* * *

><p>PS. For those of you wondering about Edward, he'll be appearing next chapter ;D Like Finally! LOL Cupcake disaster coming up...<p> 


	5. Oreo Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Sorry this chapter isn't beta yet I'll replace it when it is. Oh and Merry Christmas! :)  
><strong>

Oreo Cupcakes

The next few days flew by in a breeze and soon it was Monday night. My phone beeped just as I finished my shower. I checked my phone to read a text message from Alice.

_Dress nice tomorrow!_

_Good night, Pixie!_

I replied and towelled dried my hair, and went to sleep thinking about why I had to dress nice for this mysterious visitor she hinted about. Nothing is special about tomorrow except meeting with Mike the sixth not including the original Mike. My high school friend officially hired him yesterday while I finalized the new housing plans with Alice and Esme.

Five am the next morning, I get a wake-up call from the hotel, no thanks to my cousin. I answered it, with a groggy thanks but fell back asleep.

At seven my phone wouldn't stop ringing with text messages alerts. Finally I drag myself out of bed and scrolled through the spam left by my darling cousin.

_Bella I know you ignored the wake-up call. _

_But I've come prepared you should be getting another one in ten minutes._

_God dammit Bella you unplugged your phone!_

_GET_

_YOUR_

_LAZY_

_ASS_

_OUT_

_OF_

_BED!_

_You won't make it now without my help._

_I'm going to be there in five._

I ran up to bolt the door, but my phone shrills again with a new message:

_Don't even think about locking me out! I'm already here._

No sooner had I received the latest text my door bursts open, with Alice smiling triumphantly holding a master key and three shopping bags.

"How did you manage that?" I asked in shock.

"Compliments from owning New York's hottest brand" she shared.

"You bribed the clerk!" I shout in disbelief "How could they let anyone enter, you could have been a serial killer, this is a five star hotel for heaven's sake!"

"Calm down, I'm not a serial killer!" She huffed indignantly

"You could have been as far as they knew..." I mumbled under my breath too quiet for Alice to hear.

"Even you couldn't resist a shopping spree at Daydream Away, but who cares, I'm here now and you need to get you ready." She ordered as she pushed me into the shower.

"I showered yesterday," I protested.

"Well shower again; do you want me to work with bed head?" Alice dared.

I shook my head obediently took another bath, when I returned Alice had already transformed my suite into a studio. My clothes were already picked out, ironed and laid out on my bed. The desk was now a paint palette, with various shades of eye shadow and brushes. Alice equipped with a blow dryer in hand motioned me to sit down and let her work her magic.

An hour later, my cascading wet hair was styled into waves that resembled a Hollywood's Red Carpet Model. Alice focused on my eyes, stating with her expertise that those are the features men are drawn to. My eyes were always large and doe-like but after Alice's smoky eye finish she made them even larger and smothering.

"Jasper's in need of some inspiration." Alice said randomly.

"Huh?" I state in confusion.

"Can you answer my phone Bella?"

"Your phone not ringing, but okay..." I said unsurely and passed Alice her cell phone on the corner of the desk.

Once it was held in her hand, it started playing her contact customized ringtone.

"Hello Jazz!" She answered.

"Be there soon!"

"Love you too!"

Hearing the one sided conversation, I figured Alice had other plans to meet him, thus ending out make-over session.

"Okay, Bella I trust that you are capable of dressing yourself, I've already chosen your outfit for the day, don't even think of wearing those hideous flats, I've already disposed of them." She said as she read my facial expression regarding the four-inched heels.

"You did what? Those were my only pair of fancy and walk able shoes?" I screeched at her.

"Not any more, you have a whole shoe rack full at home and with practice you'll walk fine." Alice said smugly as she gathered her things to meet Jasper.

I sighed in frustration and gave Alice the silent treatment.

"Oh bring an umbrella and wear water-proof mascara; you'll thank me later for the heads-up."Alice promised as she let herself out.

I looked out the window and it was sunny and the weather report said there was only a 10% chance of precipitation. So against Alice's better judgement I applied regular mascara because waterproof ones were just so fucking hard to remove and I really don't feel like having pink eye tomorrow morning.

But I did follow her instructions on the clothing since I didn't have much of a choice. Five minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. I had a sheer silk pale blue blouse layered over a thin white jersey camisole, all under a short and tight steel grey skirt.

This was Alice's opinion of professionalism but in my opinion I was borderline naughty librarian. All I needed to do to pull off that look was replace my cupcakes with a ruler. I quickly departed avoiding all mirrors and started my three block walk to my store.

What usually would have taken ten minutes took twenty in my deathtrap shoes, and to make things worse it started pouring halfway through the first block. Did they say storm on the news? No one said storm on the news. They said 10% precipitation which meant it was safe to go out without an umbrella.

I tried to hug the buildings and get some cover, but everyone on my side was going the other way, leaving me pushed to the outside. By the time the bus splashed water all over me at the corner, I gave up trying to keep myself and my box of cupcakes dry.

I arrived inside soaking wet and a puddle formed on the floor from my dripping state. Thank God the lobby was empty; I didn't want to scare anyone into choking on cupcakes with my pathetic state. My pure white pastry box was now a spotted dull, wet grey. Looking like Hell is the same as feeling like shit. I wobbled directly into the kitchen, hoping the Mikes had remembered to restock on the towels.

There was an unfamiliar employee which I assumed was the new Mike sitting on the counter, sipping coffee and doing the Times crossword puzzle. Well there's a first for everything! I guess I spoke too soon on Mike's ability this is obviously a fail.

"Good morning, uh I'm going to guess Mike, but if it wasn't then it is now because that's all we're use to. So, Mike, why don't you get that well-toned ass off the table and at least try to look busy."

"Hmm... Me mam never said anything about Mike. She said she thought about Anthony and Mason before naming me Edward, but I'll answer to Mike if that's what you like." The brogue was soft yet undeniable. "Thank you, for the "well-toned" observation. I'm on my feet a lot and I think that helps."

He was clearly amused by my crankiness and because his green eyes were laughing at me as he slide off the counter. "And I'll be happy to look busy if you'll tell me what you think I should be doing."

I open my mouth to explain but nothing came out. So I just stood there dripping wet with my mouth wide open.

He extended his hand "Edward Cullen, from the new restaurant Breaking Bronze. You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

I shut my trap. I shifted toward the counter he was just occupying to free my hands; the bottom of my cardboard box gave out, dispersing a shower of crushed Oreos and cupcakes in a cloud of powdered sugar at my feet.

"You must be Bella. A curly brown-haired girl told me to look for a tall, pretty lass who'd be eating a dozen cupcakes in the kitchen. That seems to be you."

"I'm not eating cupcakes."

"I think it's too late for the five second rule but some of them are still in good formed." He bent down to retrieve the survivors that had fallen at the top of the pile.

He was wearing faded ripped jeans and a tight-fitting black polo shirt with the top buttons undone. I could see his back side wasn't all that is toned. Edward looked to be about six feet two inches and every inch was lean and hard.

I brought a tray and stooped down to rescue the survivors.

"Chef Cullen" I started but he cut me off.

"Edward"

"Chef Edward-"

"Just Edward or Mike if you prefer" He corrected as he licked the icing off his fingers and looked at me like I was next.

"Cute"

I picked up the cupcake tray and stood quickly and rigidly, hoping he could take the hint that I was immune to his bold flirtation.

He slowly rolled up from his crouch position and I said "Look, I'm sorry about the mistaken identity and comments, I got caught in the storm, I'm soaked, I ruined a good pair of shoes and a batch of cupcakes. Trust me I'm not always such a bitch."

He's eyes moved down but didn't quite make it to my shoes. They stopped briefly at my wet shirt and returned to my face. "I'm sure you not, a bit flustered perhaps..." His eyes travelled south again and returned, amused, to my face. "But perfectly lovely."

My cheeks felt heated, was I blushing? I had no idea how transparent my silk blouse was when wet, but I'm certain its whiteness wasn't helping. I lifted the tray breast-high and positioned to hide, well whatever.

"Would you like one?" I offered.

"Love one." He took a bite of the Oreo cupcake and gazed into my eyes with lust written all over his face.

My cheeks were burning, I was positively blushing, and it was flustering me. Caught off guard, I was behaving like an awkward teenage girl, and this man was outrageous bold with a libido in over-drive, it wasn't helping that he was drop-dead gorgeous.

He would be the perfect model if Alice ever decided to release a men's clothing line. His face was perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, full lips, framed with dishevelled hair. His messy bronze hair had a slight wave to it and a few locks fell over his alluring eyes. They were bright clover green out lined by dark eyelashes; they possessed a sensuous and suggested glint that had probably gotten him kicked out of Ireland.

I'm still wondering how much he can see of me through those eyes, when Tyler walked in and his eyes darkened as he took me in.

"Ahem." I said clearing my throat and getting Tyler to focus on my eyes instead of my body.

"Nice hair. What's with the eyes?"

My hands flew to my hair, which held the same amount wetness if I just come out of the shower. I could already guess what happened to my carefully applied make-up, and cursed under my breath why I didn't listen to Alice. "Is mascara running down my face?"

"I thought it was it was one of those new American looks. It's kind of sexy." Edward's winked with a wicked twinkle in his eye. Yup, I was definitely returning back to a freshman when I talk with Edward.

Luckily Jessica walked in and saved me from this situation. She offered me a chef's coat which I immediately put on much to Edward's dismay.

With my uniform in place, I felt more in control and professional. I turned authoritatively to Edward and used my best executive chef's voice. "How may I help you today?"

"Ah, yes," he said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket casually flung across his shoulder– he obviously listened to the right weather forecast – and pulled out two envelopes.


	6. Triple Salted Caramel Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

**A.N. Sorry this chapter isn't beta yet I'll replace it when it is.**

Triple Salted Carmel Cupcakes

"I have an invitation for you and all your friends for this Friday night. Breaking Bronze will be celebrating a month of great business and having a little get together party." Edward explained as he handed me a generic pale green envelope and another addressed to Alice Cullen.

"I wanted to deliver it in person but she wasn't at Daydream Away, one of her employees suggested she might be here. Is she by any chance?" he asked.

I realized then, the outrageous come-on, it was so he could get close to me and then Alice.

"She's with her _boyfriend,_" I empathized hoping he got hint.

This wasn't the first time, shit like this happened. I remembered a two years ago when Alice just got famous, James invited me on a date to a ballet performance. But the whole time we were together he kept talking and asking about Alice. I got it then that I was just a stepping stone to reach his actual goal. So I did what stones did best, I gave him a slip and made him drown.

During a candle night I excused myself to the washroom and called Alice, who was very upset that I got used and we devised a plan to get him back. She told me to help her set up a date with James this week-end to go swimming. So I did.

It just so happened that week-end was the sailing competition and millions were going to the beach to watch. Alice met him in an isolated cave pretty close to the beach and suggested to go skinny dipping. She obviously didn't have plans to strip and slipped out a secret passage with James clothes after he did.

He was so clueless; and actually listened to her promise that she'll join him after and followed her directions to swim first. So he did and by the time he realized he got played it was too late, he got caught it the competition and was literally and figuratively hung and dry by the boats.

Alice and I recorded that night's news broadcast, and we always crack up when we see James get hauled out of the water. After the incident we never heard from him again, it was like he dropped off the face of Earth. Too bad his mortified face was shown to millions on the Earth.

He wanted Alice as his girlfriend to gain publicity, and she delivered it well, just not the kind he wanted. Every year so far during some point of the sailing competition the anchors would joke about James and his skinny white ass.

"I know" he nodded his eyes crinkling in laughter at my reaction.

Jessica was friendlier towards Edward and said "She'll be there Friday; Alice always craves a good a party to dress-up."

Edward turned his charm towards Jessica and handed her the invitation. "Excellent. Would you mind seeing that she gets this, love? And I hope you'll be coming."

The flirtatious Jessica Stanley who has boys wrapped around her fingers simply melted in front of my eyes.

"Hope to see you there too, Bella." Edward winked as he left.

"I'll see..." I mumbled but smiled as he departed.

As soon as he left Jessica was gushing all about him. "Oh. My. God. He was so hot!"

"Is that why you melted?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh shut up, Bella!" Jessica giggled as she playfully pushed me. "Just admit it Bella, you would totally tap that fine ass of his."

I turned red at that comment, if she only knew what I said about his ass; Alice's psychic powers must be rubbing off on Jessica.

"Jessica would totally tap that, if she didn't have Mike!" Tyler chimed in making Jessica give him her death glare.

"Actually I found him as ass; he was arrogant, self-centre, and rude."

"You got to be kidding me, he was so charming." Jessica gasped.

"Charming? He just another trendy chef, hoping to make the right connections, and taking advantage of people."

"Well, it's hard not to when you dressed like that." Jessica retorted, "Even Tyler couldn't resist."

"Hey!" Tyler yelled offended by Jessica's comment.

"Whatever, don't you have some business to attend to?" I asked ending our discussion about Edward and his ass and getting back to work.

I didn't see Alice the next couple days until Thursday night, since Edward's little party, almost all those invited went to Alice's shop to pick out the perfect outfit. I couldn't care less as long as it wasn't see through I was good. Maybe I didn't even want to go.

Thursday was also the day I officially moved in after Alice and Esme did some renovating. That evening when I walked in, I almost freaked out that I broke into someone else's house. The only fact that stopped me was that my key worked, but I still double checked the address just in case. Yup, this was it.

I felt like I just walked into an episode of Flip This House. The original house wasn't bad, but this was amazing with a capital A, I quoted Angela in my head. The kitchen has been re-modified and complete with all the latest equipment, a house warming present from Esme no doubt.

My room was neatly organized by Alice, with all my purchases from last week and my shoes assembled on the rack at the bottom of the closet. To my surprise I found a box and opened it to find a pair of red sneakers, with a note from Alice.

_I decided to cut you some slack!_

"Oh how thoughtful!" I snarked still bitter about my flats but at least Alice had the courtesy to get me sneakers.

I toured the rest of the house and found Alice dedicated a room to her clothes. Seriously one room turned into a closet, one wall was a mirror, while bars were attached to the walls and lined with clothes. At the parts that weren't covered with clothing, I could see the painted walls, a blend of pastel colors very similar to her first display case at Daydream Away. Soft golden honey, blended with Hawaiian peach and cherry blossom pink fading into a creamy sugar plum and tropical lagoon blue.

I walked into Alice's room and found it the same design without the clutter of clothes. I realized that it was an imitation of the night sky at sunset, too bad its full beauty will be concealed in the other room. Her walking closet became a shoe closet, seriously how many pairs can she own? Her converse section was even color coordinated, she must have every pair out there in her collection and she rarely even wears them. While the rest were mostly heels, stilettos, wedges, pumps, boots, a couple of other shoes, and the occasional runners for working out.

The rest of the house was left pretty much the same. I decided to start making dinner since Alice would be working late again as her last minute shoppers desperately needed her help.

I made one of my specialties, Spaghetti and meatballs. I turned on the new flat screen TV and was watching the news while cooking in the kitchen.

"Speak of the Devil" I mumble as the news anchors covered the sailing competition and threw in a picture of James.

Well I knew what I was making for dessert, Triple Salted Carmel Cupcakes.

I left the pasta sauce simmering on low heat to keep warm and boiled the water, and a package of ready to eat noodles open. Garlic bread was basking in the toaster oven while my cupcakes were baking in the convection oven. My salted caramel was hardening out on a pan while I cooled the filling so it wouldn't melt the butter cream I just whipped.

Alice walked in after a long day at work and was still pretty upbeat.

"Did you watch the news tonight? Lucky they censored James parts, skinny dipping causes major shrinkage." Alice shuddered.

I uncomfortable shiver went up my spine at the thought and I said "Let's not go there, dinner will be ready in five." as I poured the noodles in the water.

"Five minutes?" Alice whined "I'm starving and this smells delicious." As she sniffed the butter cream and attempted to taste it with her finger.

I managed to slap her fingers away with the spatula and scolded her like a mother "Dessert after dinner!"

"Fine!" she pouted with her arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Triple Salted Carmel Cupcakes, and yes I did watch the news you can thank James for this." I said gesturing to dessert.

"What? How?" but realization dawned on her face "Oh!"

We both doubled over in laughter, at the meaning of the name. Triple represented the third year since the incident; sea salt was the ocean where James was fished out and melted caramel like his sticky situation.


End file.
